Madagascar 4: Australian Voyage
Madagascar 4: Australian Voyage is a 2018 Dreamworks Animation movie and a sequel to 2012's Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted Plot Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and the Circus take a Australian Tour but the gang are captured by a gang of Tasmanian Devils who wants revenge against the circus. Cast *Alex - in the end, becomes father of a baby Liguar *Marty - in the end, is thrilled with the birth of the daughter of Alex and Gia * Melman - in the end, in the end, finally spends time with Gloria *Gloria - in the end, finally spends time with Melman *Skipper - in the end, remains in Australia *Kowalski - in the end, remains in Australia *Rico - in the end, remains in Australia *Private - in the end, remains in Australia *Gia - in the end, becomes mother of a Baby Liguar *Stefano - in the end, find a female Sea Lion *Vitaly - in the end, gives the position of leader for Alex, but remains in Circus Zaragoza *King Julien - in the end, marries Sonya and returns to Madagascar. *Maurice - in the end, goes back to Madagascar. *Mort - in the end, goes back to Madagascar. with Maurice, Julien and Sonya *Sonya - in the end, marries Julien and goes to Madagascar. *Mason - in the end, remains in Australia with penguins *Phil - in the end, remains in Australia with penguins *Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina in the end, becomes Marty's girlfriends *Benjamin - a Red Kangaroo and one of Rick's captives, in the end, joins to Circus Zaragoza and also becomes a tightrope dancer. *Jack - a Koala and one of Rick's captives, in the end, join Circus Zaragoza and replace Sonya. *Quica - a female Sea Lion, Stefano's love interest and one of Rick's captives, in the end she joins Circus Zaragoza and also a third member of the animal cannonballs. *Sandy - Alex and Gia's new born daughter, appear in the climax of the film *Rick - the main antagonist, a Tasmanian Devil, in the end, gets eaten by a shark *Billy - secondary antagonist, a Tasmanian Devil, in the end, he reforms and apologizes to Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and the gang. Also he joins Circus Zaragoza *Freddie - a Labrador in the end, stays with the others *Jonesy - a Labrador in the end, stays with the others *Frankie - a Labrador in the end, stays with the others *Tasmanians Devil's army - tertiary antagonist, a group of Tasmanians Devil led by Rick to defeat Alex and the gang. In the end, they join the circus. *Fred - Gia's father and one of Rick's captives at first he didn't like Alex, in the end, unfortunately, is bitten by a Tasmanian Devil and died, his last words were *Leena - Gia's Mother and one of Rick's captives, in the end, she sees his newborn granddaughter, and feels proud. She Joins the Circus. *Colletts Snake -a snake that Rick hires to lure Alex up to Mount Woodroffe, in the end, He joins the Circus. *Steve Martin: Kerry - part of Colletts Snake's team. in the end, He reforms and joins Circus Zaragoza. *Rhianna: Paige - part of Colletts Snake's team. in the end, She reforms and joins Circus Zaragoza. *Jim Parsons: Gary - part of Colletts Snake's team. in the end, He reforms and joins Circus Zaragoza. *Rebel Wilson: Tilly - part of Colletts Snake' team. in the end, She reforms and joins Circus Zaragoza. Premieres March 10 2018 Sequel Madagascar 5: Asian Getaway will premiere on March 10 2020. madagascar 6: dawn of dinosaurs will premiere on March 10 2022 Trivia * This is the first Madagascar film to be produced in a 2.35:1 widescreen aspect ratio, unlike the previous 3 Madagascar films we're produced in a 1.85:1. * Madagascar 4: Australian Voyage is the second DreamWorks Animation franchise to become a quadrilogy, after Shrek Forever After. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sequels Category:Animation Category:2018 Category:Films character disigned by Craig Kellman Category:Universal Pictures films